familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ida County, Iowa
Ida County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,089. The county seat is Ida Grove. The county was formed on January 15, 1851. It was probably named after Ida Smith, the first child of European immigrants to be born in this region. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 20 * U.S. Highway 59 * Iowa Highway 31 * Iowa Highway 175 Adjacent counties *Cherokee County (north) *Sac County (east) *Crawford County (south) *Woodbury County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 7,089 in the county, with a population density of . There were 3,426 housing units, of which 3,052 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 7,837 people, 3,213 households, and 2,184 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 3,506 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 99.02% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.06% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.15% from other races, and 0.42% from two or more races. 0.47% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,213 households out of which 29.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 5.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 29.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 6.10% from 18 to 24, 24.00% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 21.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 93.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,805, and the median income for a family was $43,179. Males had a median income of $29,002 versus $19,417 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,675. About 5.70% of families and 8.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.10% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Arthur *Battle Creek *Galva *Holstein *Ida Grove Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Ida County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Ida County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ida County, Iowa *Waveland Round Barn, listed on the National Register of Historic Places References 11. Some Historic Markers in Iowa By Susie Webb Wright Published at Iowa City Iowa by The State Historical Society of Iowa 1943 A bronze plaque place in Ida Grove by The Daughters of the American Revolution on Nov. 13, 1929 Which states Near this spot was born the first white child in Ida County, Iowa. Ida Smith 1856 External links *Ida County Economic Development *Ida County Sheriff Category:Ida County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851